Crawl
by AgentSnowex
Summary: Songfic. C: It's about Nunnally and Lelouch, basically. Not a romantic fic at all.


**A/N: **A Lelouch fic. O= No this isn't SuzuLulu. Sorry everyone! I was actually listening to a song called 'Crawl' By Superchick and it kind of reminded me of Lelouch and Nunnally now _please_ don't think of this as a relationship fic. It's not. Never will be. It's a brother sister thing, and kind of how Lelouch and Nunnally meant so much to each other. C: Switches perspectives a bit. Since I found that some parts of the songs matched one while another part match the other. It skips around time event wise, sorry if it's hard to follow.

_How long will this take?_

_How much can I go through?_

_My heart, my soul aches,_

_I don't know what to do._

I started the rebellion for a reason. I started it for a solid reason, one I could never forget. Nunnally. My dearest sister. She's always been there beside me., while everyone else in my life has casted me aside. We've been there for each other, as siblings should be.

So I became Zero. For the sake of my sister, so she could live soundly for once. She could go to bed without a care. And the idea of seeing her so happy is something I couldn't ignore. Once the opportune chance was presented, I took it. And I can't turn back now.

The pain. It's almost unbearable. I killed my own sister. I killed Euphie. And all though that seems like a lot, I've killed more. I've killed more people than I could count on my fingers.

Every time I see that mask, every time I get ready to put it on, I almost break down crying. A fire seers in my gut, and doesn't simmer until the mask is packed away and forgotten, along with the events that took place while it was on my face.

But it is for her after all.

_I bend but don't break_

_And somehow I'll get through,_

_Cause I have you._

The laughter that escaped my lips, it didn't even sound natural. When I lifted that gun up to Suzaku's face, I was only thinking of her. I wanted to find her, to protect her. I was in hysterics trying to figure out a plan, something that normally didn't happen to someone like me. I knew I could find her, even save her, with Suzaku. But with all the pain I'd caused him, He'd never consider it.

So force will have to do.

I don't want to do it. I don't want to shoot at him.

But I will for her.

_And If I have to crawl, well you'd crawl too._

_I'd stumble and I'd fall_

_Carry me through,_

_The wonder of it all is you._

_See me through._

He's always been there for me. I know that will never change either. Every day I wake up to his voice, his touch. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Lelouch by my side.

He watches over me, probably in more ways than I even realize. He's always put me first over his friends, and never once complained. He includes me, even if I shouldn't be included. He makes me feel sheltered, safe. And when he's around, I know I'll be able to go to sleep without a single worry.

He's always there. So why now…Why has he left my side?

_Oh lord, where are you?_

_Do not forget me here._

_I cry in silence_

_Can you not see my tears?_

When I was I heard Nunnally was taken…I reacted without thinking. My subconscious kicked in, and all it told me was "Save Nunnally." And I listened to it without question. I departed from the battle I created, I left behind my friends that I cared for, just so I could save her. C.C. guided me to the island, and I was more than thankful.

I tried to hide the tears, I didn't make a single noise as I got out of the Knightmare, but I knew C.C. saw them. I knew she _thought_ she understood. But nobody would understand how I care for Nunnally.

Nobody.

_When all have left me_

_And hope has disappeared,_

_You find me here._

Memories.

They really are something, aren't they? I remember when mine were taken from me. Stolen. Rewritten. Suzaku, that bastard, traded me in to get his reward. To become a Knight of Seven. Oh he got what he wanted, and I got more than what I deserved.

Sure I started a rebellion against my father. But to take away my mother...Nunnally. It was the same as taking away my life. I'd rather he'd shot me there and then. But now it's different.

Now I realized my mistakes.

I won't mess up this time.

_Whenever I thing I was is lost_

_I have forgot but you have not_

_When I am lost, you have not lost me._

Strange isn't it? Being away from you're family for a long time, and suddenly coming back? I wasn't expected to be so _welcomed_. But they opened there arms wide, hugged me, and told me everything was going to be alright.

But they lied.

Everything wasn't going to be alright. Not without Lelouch.

_When everything I was is lost,_

_I have forgot but you have not._

_When I am lost you have not lost me,_

_You have not lost me._

Taking over the world with your best friend. Simple enough.

Seeing Nunnally on that screen, knowing that she was against me was a horrible feeling. The seering fire burned more than it had before. Almost to the point where I gripped my stomach, and started to sob relentlessly. But I knew for the sake of the world, for the sake of my dear sister, I'd have to stay strong and defy her. Defy the world.

I will do just that.

If it means protecting her.

_And if I had to crawl, well you'd crawl too_

_I'd stumble and I'd fall_

_Carry me through._

_The wonder of it all is you._

_See me through._

"Lelouch!" I yelled.

Did it have to happen this way? Why did he do this? When his body came sliding down the float, I burst into tears. "Why?" I had asked.

He stared at me with those eyes, those eyes I knew he held before he had started this rebellion. He gave me the look that was reserved just for me, for his Nunnally. I gripped onto his hand and images rushed through my mind.

Zero…Requiem? It was all planned? All of it was…a set up…

My sobs grew louder. The calling of his name didn't stop. My voice was growing hoarse. And when his eyes finally slid open, I collapsed. "Ni-sama…" I mumbled. "Open your eyes."

When there was no response, I fell forward, rested my head on his chest and silently cried.

"There isn't a future without you, Lelouch."

**A/N: **Why does this anime have to be sad? :C I don't really like this that much. It's okay I guess, but I didn't put as much thought into it as I have other fics. Meh. Review please. C:


End file.
